<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home With You by Beauxxxtiful_lies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736007">Home With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/pseuds/Beauxxxtiful_lies'>Beauxxxtiful_lies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Akaashi, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/pseuds/Beauxxxtiful_lies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi lived a very comfortable life with Yaku, and their owner Kuroo. His favorite part of the week was always when Kuroo’s friend Bokuto came to visit, and he hated when the time came for him to have to say goodbye. </p><p>He had never once wished for another home, but when Bokuto offered to let Akaashi stay with him he found he couldn’t refuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/gifts">joshllyman</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heh...so...what if I screwed around and wrote a bokuaka catboy fic? Haha!...ha...ha....</p><p>Kou, this is all your fault. (・_・;)</p><p>Anyway, happy early birthday!! I cranked this out this morning, and couldn’t resist posting it right away! I hope you love it! (And don’t worry, I won’t make you wait too long for the next chapter.)  (≧◡≦) ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi curled into Bokuto’s lap, purring lightly as he nuzzled against the hand that stroked through his hair. The man’s calloused fingers felt like magic, and he always seemed to find just the right spot to turn Akaashi into putty against him. He wanted to fall asleep right there. </p><p>Kuroo’s voice broke into his peaceful haze. “Keiji, sit up for a minute.” </p><p>Akaashi popped one eye open to glare at Kuroo where he had crouched on the floor in front of the sofa. He snuggled closer to Bokuto with a pout. He didn’t want him to leave yet. He had just gotten there! He always left too soon. </p><p>Kuroo laughed lightly, “Don’t worry, he’s not leaving yet. There’s just something we wanted to ask you.” </p><p>He eased himself up from where he had stretched across Bokuto’s lap, tucking against his arm instead. </p><p>“What is it, Kuroo-san?”</p><p>“Keiji, how would you feel about maybe going to live with Bokuto?” </p><p>Akaashi’s eyes flashed wide. He whipped his head around to look at Bokuto who had a cautiously hopeful expression painted across his face. He turned back to Kuroo with a thousand scenarios running through his mind. His tail flicked anxiously next to him on the sofa. His lip caught between his teeth, and he pressed his ears flat to his head as he tried to make sense of what Kuroo was asking. Had he done something? Was this his punishment for the houseplant massacre? Why would Kuroo want to send him away?</p><p>“Kuroo-san you...you don’t want me anymore?” His voice sounded so thin in his ears, and he felt his lip quiver before Kuroo’s big hands reached out and cupped his face.</p><p>“Oh, Keiji. No sweetheart. That’s not it at all.” He stroked his thumbs over Akaashi’s cheeks, and rubbed circles into the curls at the base of his neck. “Of course I want you. It’s just that...every time Bo has to leave you get so sad.” </p><p>Akaashi leaned into Kuroo’s hands, relaxing a bit at the soothing patterns his fingers traced into his skin. He couldn’t really deny what Kuroo said. His favorite part of the week was always when Bokuto came to visit, and he hated when the time came for him to say goodbye. He hated it so much that the last time he had gone home after a visit Akaashi had ruthlessly murdered several houseplants, pushed a full glass of water off the counter (while making direct eye contact with Kuroo), and had refused to talk to his owner for the rest of the day. Akaashi cast a guilty eye toward the bedraggled fern that stood in the corner—the lone survivor.</p><p>“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. And you’re not being punished. We just thought this might make you happier.” </p><p>“We?” Akaashi turned to Bokuto. </p><p>Bokuto nodded quickly. “I enjoy spending time with you. And it can be lonely in my apartment all by myself. I would really love it if you wanted to come live with me, Akaashi.” At the pensive look on Akaashi’s face he scooted back on the sofa and threw his hands up, adding, “B-but only if that’s what you want! And of course we could come back to visit anytime you wanted.” </p><p>“Won’t you be lonely, Kuroo-san?” </p><p>“I’ll still have Yakkun to keep me company,” he smiled and looked over to where Yaku had stretched out on his back in front of the patio door, lounging in the sunbeams. “And you know him. He’s a handful.” </p><p>Yaku scoffed, his blonde ears fluttering against his head as he arched his back in a long stretch. “Says you,” he huffed. </p><p>Akaashi felt the corner of his mouth quirk in a tentative smile. “And what about you, Morisuke? Won’t you be lonely being the only cat?” </p><p>“Hmm...maybe. But, that just means Tetsu will have to pay more attention to me.” Yaku propped himself up onto his elbows and sent a wicked grin toward Kuroo. “And, like they said, it’s not like we’d never see each other again.”</p><p>Akaashi hummed. He worried his lower lip between his teeth, and fiddled with the end of his tail. It really was a tempting offer, but he had only ever lived with Kuroo. He couldn’t quite meet Kuroo’s eye, surprised with himself that he would even consider leaving his side. Though, if it were anyone other than Bokuto he would have turned them down in an instant. </p><p>“And...if I decide I want to come home?” he asked quietly. </p><p>“Then you come home. Day or night, no question.” Kuroo covered Akaashi’s hands with his own, ducking down so he could look him in the eye. “You don’t have to answer right now. You can take however long you want to decide. Just know that no matter what your decision is, I love you, and you will <em> always </em> have a home here.” </p><p>Akaashi tipped forward to bump Kuroo’s forehead with his own, rubbing against his owner affectionately. He had always wondered what it would be like. To fall asleep pillowed on Bokuto’s thick chest while his fingers stroked through his hair. To say goodnight and have it mean something other than goodbye, knowing that in the morning he’d be greeted with Bokuto’s bright eyes and dazzling smile. </p><p>He turned back to Bokuto who had crammed himself into the corner of the sofa, giving Akaashi as much room as possible as he thought over the proposal. He really was a sweet man. He would likely be a very caring owner. </p><p>“Bokuto-san, are you sure that you...you want me?” </p><p>“Of course I do!” Bokuto practically shouted. He quickly lowered his voice, a look of anxiety crossed his face at the prospect of having startled Akaashi. “It was actually my idea. Kuroo just wants you to be happy, and so do I. And it would make me really, really happy if you wanted to come home with me. Oh, but don’t let that influence you!” Bokuto threw his hands up again and waved them in front of Akaashi like he was trying to sweep away those last words that had tumbled out of his mouth. </p><p>Akaashi laughed—a bright bubbling sound that surprised even him. He thought it was tremendously endearing that Bokuto would go to such great lengths just for him. One last warm, reassuring smile from Kuroo was all it took for him to make up his mind. </p><p>“Okay, Bokuto-san. I’ll come home with you.” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>